Birthday Gift
by Leafless
Summary: For Natsume, this is the best birthday gift he ever received. One-shot. RxR


Hello everyone! This is my first fanfic...This is a oneshot story. Hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice..

**Summary: **It's Natsume's birthday. What would be Mikan's gift for him?..Read on to find out. Please review! Suggestions and flames are accepted..Thanks!

* * *

"Natsume, Natsume!" a voice called to a certain sleeping raven-haired guy. She was a beautiful brunette girl, with a smile so warm, and with her hair tied in pigtails.

"Natsume, wake up!" she said. But Natsume didn't even move. He is still sleepy, and here was, Mikan, trying to wake him up.

"Natsume, come on!" she said impatiently. Still he wouldn't budge. He really is stubborn.

"Natsume!" she shouted, shaking him. Then she realized her hair is on fire. "Aaaahh!! Natsume you moron!!" she said, glaring at him.

"An idiot like you deserves that." Natsume said, eyeing her with great dislike. "It's still too early. Oh, you're wearing polka-dots today huh? Don't you ever change?" he asked teasingly, with a smirk on his face.

"Natsume you perverted idiot!" Mikan shouted irritatingly. She hates it when Natsume teases her about her undies.

"Shut your big mouth baka! You're gonna wake up the whole academy." he replied, covering his ears. "By the way, what are you doing here?" he added.

"Hmph! I want to tell you that you should go to the canteen. The others are waiting for you there." she replied.

"And why are they waiting for me?"

"Well, since it was your birthday- oh, I forgot. Happy Birthday Natsume!" she greeted happily.

"Is that the reason? Are you telling me that you've plan some stupid party there for me?" he asked sarcastically. He always hated birthday parties. He thinks it's so childish and noisy.

"Tch. They just want to see and greet you. You're so rude. You could at least smile, you know. It's your birthday, after all." Mikan said.

"Hn." was all that he could reply.

"Well, aren't you going? By the way, do you want to go to the Central Town with me later?" she asked eagerly.

"And why would I want to go with you?"

"Tsk. Nothing. Its just that, nobody can go with me later." she responded.

"How about Hotaru?"

"She's going with Ruka. She said they're gonna do something."

"How about Anna? Nonoko?"

"They're busy right now. They need to finish something."

"How about Permy?"

"You expect me to go with her? She'll be the last person I'll choose to go with." she said, with an exasperated look on her face.

"Whatever."

"So, are you coming or not?" she asked anxiously.

"What if I say no?"

"Oh, please, please, please!" Mikan pleaded.

"Alright. But promise you won't bother me." he answered in a flat tone of his voice.

"Okay!"

**Mikan's POV**

'_Whew. I'm glad to hear Natsume's coming with me. I don't want to go the Central Town alone. I will really look like a real idiot there, walking by myself. Oh my gosh, I've just remembered. I still haven't bought him a present! I guess I'll buy it in the Central Town._

_I just have to make an excuse to get away from him for awhile to buy it.Haha! But what am I going to buy? I know he likes mangas, but they're damn too expensive. A cap? No way will he like it! Handkerchief? A big no! Shirt? I guess that'll do. But I don't exactly know his size. If I ask him, he'll get suspicious. Maybe I'll get a black shirt, since I know that's his favorite color.'_

"Hey, polka-dots." Natsume said, waking Mikan from her thoughts. He noticed that Mikan has gone quiet, which was unusual, because Mikan was always a blabbermouth.

"Tsk. Stop calling me names, will you? I have a name."

A smirk crossed Natsume's face. He really loved teasing Mikan, even though he knew he loved her. He hates to admit it, but it's the truth. He would willingly give up his life just to protect Mikan. She was like a light that enters his dark side, giving him hope ang happiness in his life.

"Whatever. I'll just take a bath and change. You could go there first." he replied.

"No. I'll wait for you. We're going together, right?" she said.

Natsume went inside the bathroom, while Mikan look around his room. Of course, as expected, his room wouldn't be complete without his collection of mangas. She looked for something that she'll read. After 10 minutes of looking, she still haven't found the one she'll like.

**Mikan's POV**

_I can't find anything here that interests me here. Well, this is boy's stuff. I love to read love stories, and of course, he loathed it. We're really opposites. I never thought we'd get along with each other. Well, he still teases me, though, but at least he's not that snobbish as before. I can see him smiling now, and he's very cute when he does it. He's pretty handsome, too. What am I thinking?! Natsume, cute? Am I really starting to like him? Or more likely, am I falling in love with him? Aaarrgghh!! _

"Daydreaming again, polka-dots?" Natsume suddenly said. Mikan suddenly jumped from her seat. "Don't you ever scare me again like that!" she yelled at Natsume.

"You were so busy thinking of something, you didn't even noticed that I'm done now. What were you thinking?" Natsume asked coolly.

"It's none of your business."

"Tsk. Hiding secrets now, aren't you?" he said, slightly surprised by the way Mikan answered him.

Mikan didn't reply. She has no intention of telling Natsume what she's thinking awhile ago, since 'he' was the one she's thinking. Natsume will surely tease her if he had known.

"Well, aren't we going?" he asked, breaking the silence between them. "I thought you said the others are waiting for me there?" he added.

"Oh, right. Let's go."

* * *

People are everywhere. Mikan and Natsume were walking down the road of the Central Town. They went to many places. Others were shock to see them together. Well, Mikan and Natsume just ignore the stares they're getting.

"Hey, let's rest for awhile." Mikan said. They approach the bench along the road and sit on it.

"Whew. I'm so tired of walking. My feet hurts." she uttered, while massaging her legs.

Natsume didn't say anything. He was just reading his manga, as usual.

"Oh, I almost forgot. I need to buy something. Just wait here, okay? I'll be back in no time." Mikan said hurriedly. Then she ran away without waiting for Natsume's response.

Natsume just stare at her. "Hn." was all that he said, resuming from his reading.

Mikan ran as fast as she could. She went inside the store and picked the shirt she saw awhile ago. Then she paid for it and asked the clerk to wrap it. Then she went ran outside the store, with a satisfactory smile etched on her face.

""

"Natsume!" she shouted while approaching Natsume. Natsume suddenly stand from his seat and stare at Mikan.

"Why? What happened?"

"Nothing." Then she held her hand, holding a gift. "Happy Birthday, Natsume!" she said happily.

Natsume was surprised. He took the gift from Mikan and open it. There he held his hand on a black shirt, with words 'You rock my life!'. Natsume was speechless.

"Well, how is it? I wasn't so sure about your size. I could still go back to the shop to change it if it doesn't fit." Mikan said eagerly, looking at Natsume.

"I don't like it." he replied, throwing back the shirt at Mikan.

"You-you don't like it?"

"No, not at all."

Mikan was shocked. She was so close to crying but she fight back the tears. She couldn't believe that Natsume didn't like her gift for him.

"Are you kidding?! Don't you know that I spent almost all of my allowance just to buy that shirt then you just throw it away?! You're so impossible! You're so-" she was cut off because Natsume had kissed her. Mikan was surprised. After awhile, Natsume broke the kiss.

"Eventually, what I want is," he held Mikan's hand, and kiss it." to be your boyfriend." Then he kneeled. "Mikan Sakura, can you be my girlfriend? I promise I won't hurt you. I will love you with all my life." he said.

"Natsume." Mikan uttered. She was shocked by Natsume's words. She smiled and pulled Natsume to stand. She gave him a smack on the lips. "The answer is yes, Natsume Hyuuga."

Natsume was so happy. He had never been so happy in his entire life.

"I love you Mikan. Thanks for the gift anyway. I like it." he admitted.

"I love you too, Natsume." Mikan replied, hugging him.

Natsume hugged back. Then their lips met, sharing another sweet and passionate kiss. For Natsume, this is the best birthday gift he ever received.

* * *

Well, that's it guys. Hope you like it.

Please, please review! Flames are allowed. Thanks for reading!


End file.
